Confession Time
by SmallRozfan
Summary: I felt like we missed out on an important conversation between Lois and Clark after Isis and before Harvest. This is my idea of one possible way that conversation  or conversations  would go. Two parter with spoilers for Isis and Harvest.
1. Chapter 1

**Confession Time**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Smallville, Superman, the characters or storylines. This is just a "for fun" piece of fiction to go with the show that I love.

Summary: I felt like we missed out on an important conversation between Lois and Clark after Isis and before Harvest. This is my idea of one possible way that conversation (or conversation_s)_ would go. Two parter with spoilers for Isis and Harvest.

A/N: This is my first posting on . I'm not new to the fanfiction world but this is my first posting here and my first for Smallville. I've written several pieces for Roswell which, if you're interested, let me know and I'll give you a link. Reviews, comments, and observations are welcomed and appreciated!

Chapter 1

At the Daily Planet…

Clark gazed up lovingly into Lois' eyes. That was certainly not the response he had been expecting when he finally told her he was the Blur. Anger, hurt, surprise, confusion…those emotions he had expected. Elation and well, a lack of surprise threw him for a loop…that and the mind-blowing kiss when she leapt into his arms. Then she smiled down at him and asked, "What took you so long?"

Now it was his turn to be confused. Then comprehension kicked in and his face showed his surprise and questions. "What?" he asked. Her smile was somewhat sheepish, anxious and a proud smirk all in one. "You…" he started to say that she knew and ask her how, but she put a finger over his lips and continued to smile down at him, giving him another deep kiss. His questioning look remained when she sat up, although it was a little more accepting.

Shaking her head slightly, she bit the corner of her lower lip. "Not here. It's enough for now that you told me. We should talk the rest out somewhere more…" she glanced around the floor that served as a storage room, "More private." At his answering smile, she got up off of him and arched an eyebrow at him, "And don't think that means I'm going to let this conversation be delayed too long. We have some serious confessions to get out in the open."

Clark's smile turned into a grin and he got up, brushing off the debris from when they hit the floor. Just as he was about to agree with her, the elevator bell dinged and Roger, one of the interns, stepped off, stopping short at the sight of the two of them looking a little guilty and everything scattered around them. Lois straightened her hair and Clark straightened his tie and Roger gave them a knowing grin. "Lois, Clark, what happened up here? Bomb go off? Tornado?" he teased.

Giving a nervous laugh, Lois flashed him a bright smile. "Clark was just fixing up my hand where Cat stabbed a pen into it and I lost my balance, tripped over one of these boxes and when Clark tried to catch me, we both fell into this pile of files and boxes…and what _is_ all this junk?" she rattled off in one big breath.

Clark mentally told Lois to breathe, and Roger got a look of concern and disbelief on his face. "Cat stabbed you with a pen?" Then he looked to where Lois was pointing. "I think a lot of that stuff was to be sorted for trash or shredding. I'm sorry you fell over it, Lois. Are you both ok?" he asked.

Before Lois could start ranting and raving over the mess to cover over their embarrassment, Clark took hold of her arm and pulled her toward the elevator. Flashing a reassuring smile at Roger, he nodded. "We're fine, but someone should get this floor sorted and cleaned up. Maybe you could check into whoever is supposed to take care of that stuff." He pushed the button and the doors opened. Just as Lois opened her mouth to add something, he pulled her into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

The silence was a little uncomfortable, neither knowing where to begin or what to say or do next. Lois' eyes darted around the elevator and every time hers met Clark's, they would exchange a nervous smile. Finally, they both turned to each other and started to say something at the same time, but the doors dinged open again and after a little nervous chuckle, they exited.

"So," they both began and smiling, Lois told him to go ahead. "So, we should talk," Clark said, nodding. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's a little early but how about lunch?"

Shrugging and clasping her hands somewhat nervously but gingerly, Lois bit her lower lip and smiled brightly. "Sure, sounds great! Let me just grab my purse." She motioned towards her desk and he nodded, their eyes not breaking contact for several moments. Did it just jump a couple of degrees in there?

Moving quickly over to her desk, Lois opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her purse. Slinging it over her shoulder, she slammed the drawer shut and hustled over to where Clark was waiting for her. "Ready!" she announced brightly.

Just as he took her non-bandaged hand and they started for the exit, however, a low female voice said, "And where are you two off to?"

They turned to find Tess standing there with one eyebrow arched and her head tilted slightly, waiting for an answer. After exchanging a look, Clark stepped forward. "We thought we'd catch an early lunch."

Tess' eyes shot to the wall clock and back to them, her head tilting a little more. "At 10:30?" When neither spoke right away and just looked at each other, she shifted her attention to Lois. "Lois, I need to see you in my office regarding an incident that was reported to me."

Lois' eyebrows shot up and she grimaced. "Now?"

"Now, please," Tess said, her tone booking no argument. When Clark started to follow them, not letting go of Lois' hand, she looked at him pointedly. "Mr. Kent, I don't believe you need to come with us. Miss Lane is a big girl and can handle herself."

Giving them both a sheepish smile, he reluctantly let go of Lois' hand and murmured, "Of course. I'll just get back to that file I was working on."

Tess led the way to her office and told Lois to close the door behind her as she entered. When she turned around, it was to find Cat Grant already standing in front of the desk. Tess took a seat and looked up at the two women, holding up a hand before either of them could say a word. She took in the fact that they were glaring at each other and Lois subconsciously rubbed her sore hand.

"Now, someone saw you," Tess said, pointing at Lois, "try to take a swing at you," she pointed at Cat. "Since I'm not in the habit of letting my employees assault each other, why don't we get to the bottom of this? Lois?" She raised her eyebrow at her yet again and Lois took a deep breath.

"Cat had some crazy idea that I was the Blur in her head, ran up to me and stabbed me with a pen! I admit that I shouldn't have tried to hit her but considering that she maimed me, I have to plead reflex," Lois stated succinctly.

"That's her version of the story! I saw it with my own eyes…she is the Blur! I know what I saw and that insane story she tried to hand me is obviously just ridiculous. No one would believe it!" Cat exclaimed, her face reddening a little at Tess' unwavering study of her.

"I see," Tess said. Her eyes darted to Lois' left hand that was sporting the bandage before turning back to Cat. "Let me see if I have this straight. After our last conversation in which you were sure Lois was the Blur and guaranteed me that you would 'bring down this hero menace once and for all,' do you have any proof to corroborate your story? Any evidence that will verify your hypothesis?"

Cat flushed. "I had pictures, but my phone broke. But I saw…!"

Tess cut her off. "I need concrete proof of your accusations, Ms. Grant, something we can print. Did you, in fact, stab Miss Lane in the hand with a pen?"

Feeling like she was facing her parents or the principal in grade school after getting caught cheating on a test, Cat turned scarlet. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath. "Well, yes, but…"

Tess turned her penetrating gaze to Lois and gave her a half smile that did not reach her eyes, effectively cutting off whatever Cat was going to say. "Miss Lane, I apologize for the behavior of your fellow reporter. I can assure you that she _won't_ bother you again. Please stop by HR and report the incident and they will direct you about how to go about getting medical attention and the documentation you will need to be reimbursed with worker's compensation. You may have the rest of the day off. Please close the door on your way out." Her gaze focused back on Cat Grant. "Ms. Grant and I need to have privacy for the rest of our conversation."

Lois felt a twinge of pity for the young blonde woman, but it passed when she accidently hit her injured hand on the corner of the desk as she turned to leave. Just before she closed the door, she stuck her head back in. "Oh, and Ms. Mercer, I don't think I'll be able to drive myself around with this injured hand. Can Clark have the day off to take me to get my hand looked at?" she asked sweetly.

A fleeting glimpse of amusement flashed through Tess' eyes. "I suppose, if you're sure you can't drive yourself," she said with a small sigh.

Lois didn't wait for her to say anything else. She bolted from the office, slamming the door shut behind her and dashed around looking for Clark, who was on his computer, staring at the screen. "Come on, Smallville! We gotta move. Tess just gave me the go ahead for the rest of the day off and you too, but we should move fast in case she changes her mind."

She tugged on his hand and he allowed himself to be pulled out of his seat, quickly clicking his mouse to shut the computer off. "How did you manage that?" he asked surprised as she impatiently pulled on him and urged him to come on.

"Threat of a law suit hanging over her head, I'm sure," Lois said with an evil grin, flashing her wrapped hand at him. They moved to the exit and she stopped abruptly and he almost ran into her. "And if she asks, my hand was bad enough that you had to drive me around." She flashed another grin and turned around again.


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who has read this story, thank you! I appreciate that you are probably a busy person just like all of us are and yet you took the time to read my work. I hope you are enjoying it.

To those who added this story to your favorites or just your watch list, thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed the first part enough to hang around for the rest. I hope it will live up to your expectations and I also hope that however you feel about it, you'll be kind enough to review it. I thrive on feedback, and even constructive criticism is appreciated since that's how I get better!

For those few that have already left feedback, THANK YOU! I was so happy to see that anyone took the time to leave a small note letting me know what they thought of it. In the words of the little guys on the Toy Story movies, "We are eternally grateful!" ;)

I am so sorry that it has taken this long to get the second part up. I've been going over it and over it, tweaking it here and there until I was finally satisfied. Every time I went to upload it and post it, I've had something interrupt me. I hope it's worth the wait. Please let me know.

I hope to be starting a XO fic with Smallville and Batman soon. Keep an eye out for it!

Chapter 2

Later that evening…

Clark hung up the phone with the pizza place and smiled at Lois. "It'll be here in about half an hour," he told her.

"Of course," Lois answered, sitting back on the couch at the farm.

They had spent the better part of the afternoon filling out paperwork and getting her hand looked at by a doctor. She wasn't going to but Clark insisted, just in case. Turned out that most of the damage was relatively minor and the only thing the doctor was concerned about was keeping an eye on it for infection.

After finally leaving the emergency room at Met Gen, it was well after lunch and on the way to nearing dinner time and they still hadn't found any time to talk like they had been trying to do all day. That's when Clark had suggested going back to the farm and ordering a pizza. Lois had agreed and they spent the drive there each lost in his or her own thoughts, trying to figure out exactly what they wanted to talk about.

Clark moved to sit next to her on the couch and her eyes roved over his face as they turned towards one another. Both wondered what the other was thinking. Finally, he blurted out the first question he could form. "How long have you known?"

Lois' eyebrows raised a little and her smile grew. "Wow. Guess we're talking now. Let me see, how long have I known…well, see here's the thing. If you remember, I had it figured out when that bozo Sacks tried to kill me. I really knew then that you were the Blur, but then you denied it and I got that phone call…who _was_ that by the way?" she answered all in one breath.

Clark felt like he had just stepped off the tilt-a-whirl, his head was spinning with so many emotions. Guilt was at the top of that list. His remorse was written all over his face. "It was Chloe, pretending to be me. I'm sorry, Lois. I probably should have told you then."

She gave him a slightly exasperated look. "Why didn't you? I mean, I even blamed myself for trying to make you into someone you weren't…but you were." She got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment, trying to figure out if what she had just said made sense.

Thinking back on that time, Clark chose his words carefully. "Lois, part of the reason that I couldn't tell you is what you figured out yourself later. Anyone who knows my secret is put in danger. I was trying to protect you, but…" he thought about what he wanted to say. "I had already tried telling the world my secret once, and you were the first person I told but the whole thing didn't go well." At the confused look on her face, he knew he was bringing up more questions. "I'll explain about all of that later. Then too, things were still pretty new between us back then and it just got more complicated. I just didn't want to put you in danger if…" He trailed off not wanting to complete that thought at this point in their relationship.

Lois gave him an understanding smile and finished it for him, however. "You didn't want to put me in danger if we weren't going to work out. I get it, Smallville, I do." She gave him a self-depreciating smile. "Guess I didn't make it easy on you, always talking about the Blur and then upset when you didn't talk to me…he didn't talk to me…you didn't…oh, you know what I mean! I'm sorry if you felt you couldn't trust me until now." That last sentence was said so softly only Clark would have heard it clearly.

His expression changed to one of soft frustration and love. Moving closer, he cupped the side of her face. "Lois, it was _never_ a question of not trusting you. Don't ever think that! There was another part of me that was trying to protect _me_ as well." At her questioning look, he explained, "Lois, I saw how things ended with you and Oliver. I was so worried that you would feel like you couldn't deal with this secret…couldn't live with it. Not to mention that you would look at me differently. I was so worried that you wouldn't be able to still see…the real me. I had to be sure that you wanted to be with _me…_Clark."

She clutched one of his hands with her own, squeezing in reassurance. "Oh, Clark, I love you and we've known each other too long to let a little…meteor infection come between us. I not only still see the real you, I see more of the real you, the parts you were trying to keep from me."

Flashing a sheepish grin, Clark took a deep breath to bolster the courage to drop the other shoe on her. "Lois, I'm not a meteor freak." She started to reassure him that she didn't call him a freak, but he placed a finger on her lips. "I'm not from this planet. I'm from a planet called Krypton." He gave her a minute to let that sink in. Her eyes had widened but she said nothing. Clark was a little worried; that wasn't the Lois Lane he knew. Tilting his head to look her straight in the eye, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Blinking a couple of times and trying to catch her breath from this bomb he just dropped on her, Lois shook her head a little, trying to wrap her brain around what he was telling her. "Explain please," she said in a small voice.

"Krypton was a dying planet. My parents, my biological parents that is, sent me to Earth to survive and to become a hero for this planet. The Kents found me and you know I was adopted by them. I came to Earth the day of that first meteor shower." Clark's eyes dropped with the weight of the guilt he felt about that day. "It's my fault all that devastation happened."

Taking his hand in hers and squeezing it, she touched his face again until he looked back up at her. "How old were you when the meteor shower hit? Really little, a baby, right?" He nodded. "And whether or not you were sent here, Clark, your planet would have died and that meteor shower would have happened. It's not your fault and there's nothing you could have done about it. You are the one bright spot about that day, for both Martha and Jonathan Kent and everyone else whose lives you've touched and will touch."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him, Clark pulled Lois into his arms and kissed her, trying to convey how soothing her words were for him and how much they meant to him. She deepened the kiss and he didn't object or resist. Something about this particular kiss seemed familiar and Lois moved just a certain way and suddenly his eyes popped open. Pulling back a little, a smile lit Clark's face as he watched Lois bite her lower lip and wait for him to say something.

"That's how you knew! The kiss, by the phone booth…that's how you knew it was me, wasn't it?" he asked in amazement. How could he have not known she would figure it out then? Up until that point he had always been so careful! "Why didn't you tell me you knew before now?"

Giving a soft laugh, Lois smiled up at him. "I didn't tell you for two reasons. First, that Lex clone told me that I was your greatest weakness and I didn't want to stand in the way of your destiny. Second, after Carter convinced me that I could actually be a help to you and not a hindrance, I was waiting for you to tell me in your own time…when you trusted me and yourself enough. But I'm an investigative reporter, Smallville. I was bound to figure it out sooner or later. You just helped me out a little that night." Her smile faltered a little and her eyes darted away and back up to his face.

"Lois?"

"I guess I can't call you that anymore," she stated softly and a little sadly. At his questioning look, she clarified. "Smallville. I'm sorry. It started out being somewhat derogatory, but after a while, it just seemed to fit and well, like the town, you sort of grew on me. But you aren't really just a farm boy from Kansas. I'll try to watch myself so I don't call you that anymore."

Shaking his head, Clark gave a little growl. "See! This is sort of what I meant by 'looking at me differently'! Lois, I'm still Clark Kent. I'm still that same farm boy you've known over the past years. I'm not _just_ a farm boy from Kansas, but that's still part of who I am. I know that 'Smallville' has come to be a term of endearment and I've grown to like hearing it as much as you've grown to mean it to be sweet or affectionate. I hope you never stop calling me that." The way her face lit up at his words made his heart constrict a little. God how he loved her!

He held her close for a moment or two and then they pulled back and grinned at each other. Lois couldn't stop herself. "So you really are from another planet, huh? That is so cool! So I know about the faster than a speeding bullet thing…hence the name The Blur, but what else can you do?"

Clark began listing his abilities and watching Lois carefully, looking for any hesitancy or pulling away on her part. She just seemed to get more and more excited. She stopped him at the x-ray vision. "So you can see through anything?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

He nodded. "Almost."

"Hmm," she said, thinking. Clark wondered what was on her mind with the mischievous glint that sparkled in her eyes. She sat back and spread her arms open wide. "What color underwear am I wearing?"

Swallowing, Clark glanced down at Lois and concentrated, trying not to go too far. His eyes darkened and shot to hers and his gaze heated from something other than his heat vision. "Black lace hip huggers with a matching bra."

Lois bit her bottom lip again and swallowed, her face reddening. Licking her lips, she leaned in closer to kiss him again, but at that moment, the doorbell rang. Jerking back, they both laughed a little in slightly embarrassed shyness. Clark ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"Pizza's here," he stated, pointing out the obvious.

Lois nodded and stood up. "I'll get a couple of beers if you want to get the pizza."

After several minutes they were again settled on the couch, this time with food and beer. Clark noticed that Lois was a little restless and kept watching him, as if…well, as if he were an _alien_. "All right, spit it out. Whatever it is you want to know, go ahead and ask. I can see that it's just eating you up inside," he teased her in an amused tone.

Lighting up, Lois turned to face him, bouncing on the couch and taking a big swig of her beer. "Ok, so do you have to eat? Sleep? Do you ever get sick? Is Kara your real cousin? Because I noticed that you both have those same big, bright baby blues…but if she's your cousin, and she can fly, can you fly? You didn't mention that."

Grinning from ear to ear, Clark held up his hand. "Whoa! Slow down! One question at a time!" he laughed. He was just about to answer her when his trained super-hearing picked up a distress call. He turned his head towards the sound and listened for just a moment. When he turned back to Lois, she was watching him curiously.

Tapping his ear, Clark explained. "Somebody needs my help. Sounds like a wildfire in California is getting out of control."

Lois looked at him incredulously. "California? You can hear people in California? That is so awesome!" She stood up with him but before he could take off, she put a hand on his arm. "Wait! Take me with you! I can cover the story."

Pushing back her hair with one hand, he smiled affectionately at her. "I can't, Lois. How would you explain how you got the story?" When she huffed and crossed her arms, he chuckled and drew her into his embrace. Kissing her until her arms wrapped around his neck and she was gasping for air, he set her back and steadied her before dropping his arms to his sides. "I'll be back as quick as I can. Then we can pick up where we left off with the off the record interview," he said with a grin.

With a whoosh of air and a peck on the lips, he was gone, leaving a stunned Lois in his wake. She wondered if she would ever get all her questions answered because just as she thought she had one answered, another three would pop up into her brain. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she dropped onto the couch and guzzled the rest of her beer. Reaching for the remote, she flipped stations until she came across the national news. There was a special report on the wildfires in California and how they were minutes away from engulfing another town. One mother couldn't find her small child and firefighters were too busy working to contain the damage to look for the toddler.

As Lois watched, the flames that the camera could pick out were extinguished and suddenly, the worried mother was crying tears of joy and almost strangling her young son in her relief and happiness. The reporter was unable to hide her shock at the unexpected rescue and then the view switched to an aerial view from a news chopper. Among the devastation was the 'S' symbol that was the calling card of the Blur.

Smiling in pride, happiness and love, Lois listened as the news reporter gave the credit where it appeared it was due. "Go get 'em, Smallville!" she said softly.


End file.
